


Atobe, cosa ti piace di me?

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Atobe, cosa ti piace di me?

«Atobe, cosa ti piace di me?»  
Atobe non avrebbe mai pensato di udire una simile da domanda da parte di Tezuka, ma in qualche modo gli fece piacere che quest'ultimo gliel'avesse posta, sopratutto perché lui in fondo aveva sempre desiderato che ciò avvenisse.  
«Di te mi ha colpito la tua forza, non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno che possedesse una mente incapace di piegarsi come la tua. Hai dato prova di possedere uno spirito imbattibile capace di spaventare qualsiasi avversario.»  
«Vuoi dire che hai paura di me?»  
«Secondo un Re come me potrebbe avere paura di te?» Atobe non poté non avvicinarsi al volto dell'altro e sussurrando gli disse «Io non ho paura della tua volitività, perché amo follemente questo tuo lato, Tezuka, però io supererò la tua forza lo garantisco»


End file.
